The technology relates to an information processor that generates print data, an image forming apparatus that forms an image, an image forming method that forms an image, and an image forming system that forms an image.
Some image forming apparatuses are able to perform printing on a recording medium that is long in one direction, in addition to a recording medium of a standardized size such as A3 and A4. For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2003-11466 discloses an image forming apparatus that is able to perform long page printing. Further, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2016-132203 discloses an image forming apparatus that cuts a paper label roll while forming an image on the paper label roll.